I Can Hear the Bells
by Ryou Hanasaki
Summary: This is a songfic that came to me while listening to the song I Can Hear The Bells. YugixYami, Hairspray oneshot. Read and Review.


Alright this song that I use here is from Hairspray. It just made me think of Yugi and Yami. I think it would be so cute with those two. lol...anywho on with the story!

Yugi: RH doesn't own Yugioh or Hairspray...if she did then it would be put together and be filled with Yaoi goodness.

Yugi and Ryou walked down the hall of their school. Both were talking about the new show that Yugi was now on. Yugi smiled as they tried to figure out what Yugi should wear on the first show. Yugi was to busy talking to notice the person rushing towards him and the two colided. Both fell to the ground and Yugi saw that it was his crush Yami.

"Yami? Oh I'm so sorry here let me help you!" Yugi said as he helped Yami to his feet. Yami gave a smile to Yugi who swooned on the inside.

"Thanks Yugi. Uhm...I guess I see you later. Bye." Yami said before rushing off to his class. Yugi turned to Ryou with hearts in his eyes. That's when a bell started to ring in Yugi's head and he knew he had to say something.

Yugi:  
I can hear the bells

Ryou:  
Yugi, are you all right?

Yugi:  
Well, don'tcha hear them chime?

Ryou:  
I don't hear anything.

Yugi grabbed Ryou's hand and placed it on his chest. Ryou gave Yugi and strange look before pulling his hand back from the dazed boy.

Yugi:  
Can't 'cha feel my heartbeat keeping perfect time?  
And all because he...

Touched me  
He looked at me and stared, yes he   
Bumped me  
My heart was unprepared when he  
Tapped me  
And knocked me off my feet  
One little touch  
Now my life's complete 'cause when he

Yugi pushed a couple apart as he walked through the hall imagining him and Yami together. Yugi continued to walk and leaned against a wall as he stared at the ceiling dreamily.

Nudged me  
Love put me in a fix, yes it  
Hit me  
Just like a ton of bricks, yes my  
Heart burst  
Now i know what life's about  
One little touch  
And love's knocked me out and,

Yugi smiled as his friends caught up to him. Malik held on to Marik's hand as they watched the love struck Yugi.

Yugi, Ryou, Malik and Marik:  
I can hear the bells  
My head is spinning  
I can hear the bells   
Something's beginning

Everybody says  
That a boy who looks like me  
Can't win his love  
Well, just wait and see 'cause

Yugi smiled at the people who talked behind their hands and pointed at Yugi as he sang.

I can hear the bells  
Just hear them chiming  
I can hear the bells  
My temp'rature's climbing

I cant contain my joy  
'Cause i fin'ly found the boy  
I've been missin'  
Listen!  
I can hear the bells

Yugi pulled open his locker and placed a kiss to the picture he had of Yami there. 

Round one  
He'll ask me on a date and then  
Round two  
I'll primp, but won't late because  
Round three's  
When we kiss inside his car

Yugi smiled at his driving instructor and saw Yami before driving off.  
Won't go all the way  
But i'll go pretty far!  
And then,

Round four   
He'll ask me for my hand and then  
Round five  
We'll book the wedding band so by

Yugi smiled as he tied a string around his ring finger and imagined it was a beautiful diamond ring.  
Round six  
Anzu, much to your surprise   
This tiny shrimp boy  
Takes the prize and...

I can hear the bells  
My ears are ringing  
I can hear the bells  
The bridesmaids are singing

Everybody says  
Thet a guy who's such a gem  
Won't look my way  
Well, the laugh's on them 'cause  
I can hear the bells

My grandfather will smile  
I can hear the bells  
As he walks me down the aisle

Yugi walked out of the boys restroom and much to Ryou's dismay, Yugi was carrying a boquet of toiletpaper flowers.

My friends starts to cry  
But i can't see 'cause Yami and i  
Are french kissin'  
Listen!  
I can hear the bells

I can hear the bells  
My head is reeling  
I can hear the bells  
I can't stop the pealing 

Everybody warns  
That he won't like what he'll see  
But i know that he'll look  
Inside of me yeah,

Yami stood and watched the cuteness of Yugi and how he sang of his love before walking to class.

I can hear the bells  
Today's just the start 'cause  
I can hear the bells  
And 'til death do us part 

And even when we die  
We'll look down from up above   
Remembering the night  
That we two fell in love

Yugi hugged Ryou and smiled gently as he saw Yami straing at him. Yugi almost fainted when Yami winked at him. Yugi sighed and kept walking down the hall with Ryou who looked a little freaked at his friends antics.

We both will share a tear  
And he'll whisper as we're reminiscin'   
Listen!  
I can hear the bells

Ryou, Malik, and Marik:  
He can hear the bells

Yugi walked into his class and made his way to his seat by the window and smiled dreamily as he stared out the window.

Yugi:  
I can hear the bells

Ryou, Malik, and Marik:  
He can hear the bells

Yugi sighed and took the fake ring off of his finger before staring off in the distance, lost in his thoughts as the teacher started talking about history.

Yugi:  
I can hear the bells

Ryou, Malik, and Marik:  
Bum, bum, bum, bum!

Alright, I hope you all like it. I tried to add in people for the chours part. I wanted it to be cute.

Yugi: (sighs) well, atleast it's cute.

Yami: (snorts) yeah and I get to play Link...(poses like Link in the movie)

Yugi: (screams and jumps him)

(sighs) Well you know the drill review please. I might add an extra chapter with the song You can't stop the beat. Since that's such a good song. So REVIEW PLEASE!!!


End file.
